The powers out!
by Kono-kun
Summary: The power goes out due to a lighting storm and Tohru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure are in the dark. So they play Hide and Seek!


**Kono-kun here! Hay people, sorry I have not updated on my other stories yet, but I promise I will get to it ASAP. I just have a writers bug. So in the mean time here's a story you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits baskets.**

**Hay diddle diddle  
****Kyo broke the fiddle  
****Haru looked up at the moon.  
****Shigure laughed as the two cousins fought  
****and Momiji played board games with Tohru.**

* * *

It was actually a quiet night at the Sohma house. Well except for the storm outside. It was raining and there was thunder and lighting. Kyo was sitting on the couch. He hated the rain, it made him feel tired. Yuki was sitting on the other side of the couch staring out at the storm. Tohru was playing a board game with Momiji because the others refused to play with the small rabbit. Shigure was in the house somewhere. Yuki and Kyo didn't really care what the dog did, as long as he didn't annoy them.

"Tohru, it's your turn!" Momiji said happily. Tohru took the dice and rolled them. Just then there was a loud clap of thunder and the power went out. Momiji jumped holding onto Tohru. He turned into a small yellow rabbit.

"The powers out!" Shigure called coming into the room.

"We know that." Yuki said plainly. He stood up and grabbed a flashlight out of the drawer turning it on. He shined it around the room. "The storm must have knocked the power out."

"So what do we do?" Tohru asked still holding Momiji in her arms.

"We wait for the power to come back on. What else?" Kyo said lazily. The rain was really getting to him.

Yuki sighed. He hated to agree with the cat, but he was right. They would just have to wait for the storm to pass before the power came back on. "I'll go find some more flashlights." He left the room to search the kitchen.

Tohru watched as the sky lit up again and then a clap of thunder echoed across the dark sky. "So what do we do in the mean time?" She asked.

Momiji jumped from her hands and smiled. "We could play a game!" The young rabbit exclaimed.

"No." Kyo said from the couch.

"It sounds like fun. Come on Kyo." Shigure wined.

Just then Yuki came back with four more flashlights. He passed one out to everyone. Tohru turned hers on just as a poof of smoke filled the room and Momiji turned back to normal. She quickly turned away shutting off her flashlight and apologizing to Momiji repeatedly. Kyo got up and hit the young rabbit on the head. "Go get dressed!" He yelled.

Momiji held his head and started whining. "Waaah! Tohru, Kyo is hitting me!"

"QUIT WHINING AND GO GET DRESSED!" Kyo yelled over Momiji's fake crying. The small rabbit took his flashlight and clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Tohru who was still apologizing turned her flashlight back on.

Yuki sighed. This was going to be long a long night. A few minutes passed and no one moved. Momiji came back down all dressed and smiling. "Alright! Lets play a game!" He said excited.

"What game should we play?" Tohru asked.

Momiji thought for a moment. "Um. How about we play hide and seek!"

"That sounds fun!" Tohru said smiling.

"Well I'm not playing." Kyo said.

"Please Kyo, It'll be fun." Momiji told him

"If the stupid cat doesn't want to play than it's fine with me." Yuki said. "He wouldn't be able to find anyone any way."

"Oh yeah, well I'm playing!" Kyo yelled standing up from the couch. "And your going to be it rat boy!"

"Like it matters. Your not going to win any way." Yuki told him. Yuki sat on the couch and started counting. Everyone ran to find a hiding place. "18, 19, 20. Ready or not here I come." Yuki called.

Yuki walked towards the dining room and was about to go in when he heard a crash behind him. He turned shining his flashlight around the room. He walked closer to where the sound was. Looking behind the couch he found a small ball. It was Momiji's. 'It must of hit the table and bounced over here.' Yuki thought. He followed where he thought the ball rolled from and found Momiji crouching behind a plant. "Found you." Yuki said shining the light on Momiji.

"Yup you found me." Momiji laughed. He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Yuki then went back to looking in the dining room. He opened the door and walked in. He looked under the table and found Tohru. She stood up. Still under the table and bumped her head. "OW!"

"Are you okay miss Honda?" Yuki asked worried.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." She said crawling out from under the table then standing up. She walked out and joined Momiji on the couch.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled happily jumping up from his seat on the couch and knocking over a surprised Tohru. He turned back into a rabbit. After Tohru realized what happened she sat on the couch with Momiji.

"Just two left." Yuki mumbled. He finished looking downstairs, but couldn't find Kyo or Shigure anywhere. So he headed upstairs to look. He decided to check the bedrooms first. He opened Shigure's door and found the dog sitting on his floor holding the flashlight and reading one of his books.

He looked up and smiled. "You found me." Yuki sighed and went to look for Kyo. He looked everywhere. The, cat's bedroom, the roof, _his room_, he even knocked on the bathroom door, but he could not find the cat anywhere. Yuki sighed and went back downstairs. He went into the living room and stopped. There was Kyo sitting on the couch.

"Kyo won!" The small yellow rabbit yelled happily.

"I beat you rat boy!" Kyo happily said. "I won!"

Just then the lights flickered on. "Well that was fun." Shigure said.

"Can we play again?" Momiji asked cheerfully

Kyo looked over at Yuki. "Ready rat boy?"

"Anytime."

"Yay! Kyo's it!" Momiji cheered. They all around the house and turned off all the lights and hid while Kyo counted.

* * *

**Kono-kun here! Alright I got one question for you. Did you like this short story? This had been in my computer for a while so I finished it and put it here. I felt bad for Kyo, so he won the game! YAY! Now please review. I know you hate to click on that button, but review anyway. **

**Kiru- Kono can you pay for the pizza? Shima's hungry and she just attacked the pizza man.**

**Kono-kun- Alright. Bye everyone! Hope you have a great day/afternoon/night.**

**Shima- **_**PIZZA MINE!**_

* * *


End file.
